A Dream of Love
by Alydrial
Summary: Amneris can't sleep. It's the night before her two best friends will be buried alive. What can she do? Is there a way, possibly, that she can save them? Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the songs, characters, places or anything that has to do with Aida save the plot of this story. I do own a wrist brace, which I am now wearing. (I type too much.) THIS GOES FOR EVERY CHAPTER!**

AMNERIS

I can't sleep. I can't rest knowing that I'd just sentenced my two best friends to impending doom. Radames and Aida lay in their jail cell; hours remain until they are to be buried. I killed them. I am the one that is causing them to die. I must make things right.

I get up from my bed and throw a robe over myself. It is about an hour from dawn; everyone would be sleeping. Even the guard assigned to watch them, probably. I grab a torch and quietly make my way to the cellar. My torch burns bright and my face is illuminated in the darkness. I hear mice screech and scurry away, frightened by my arrival.

I walk down the last three steps of the cold stone stairs. I was right; the guard was asleep and snoring, a half-full bottle in his hand. I sigh; I would have to fire him sometime later. Anyway, my walking is more careful now and I creep to the cell where my best friends lay, locked in each others arms.

"Radames? Aida?" I whisper. No one stirs. I grip the bar with one hand and peer at them. I was happy that they had found true love, even if it broke my heart. I set the torch in a holder and walked back over to the guard, slowly reaching down. I touched something metal and pulled it out of his pocket. The keys jingled a bit; I winced as they made noise.

I put the key into the rusty lock and slowly twist it right. I hear a faint click and I push the door opens. It creaks a little bit, but no one noticed. I walk over to the two figures laying on the stone floor an gently shake each of their shoulders.

"Radames! Aida! Wake up!" I whisper. Radames stirs and opens his eyes.

"Amneris? What are you doing here?" he asks. His voice wakes Aida, and they both sit up.

"You can't die. I'm getting you out of here," I explain.

"Princess, what will happen to you if someone finds out?" Radames counters. I hadn't thought of that, but I reassure him quickly.

"They don't have to know it was me. The guard is drunk, maybe they'll assume it was him," I say, hoping they would believe me.

Radames stands, than offers Aida his hand. She takes it and gets to her feet. Radames puts his arm around her; it hurts me at first, but I quickly get over it. Aida's look is solemn; she begins speaking.

"Are you sure you want to do this, your Highness?" she asks. I can tell that she is sincerely worried about me. That's nice.

"Aida, if I wasn't sure, would I have risked my life and come?" I ask her. I see her considering this. Finally, she reaches out and grasps my hand.

"Thank you," she whispers, tears in her eyes. I smile at her, and pull away. I look at Radames next.

"Lead on," he says. I nod and walk silently out of the cell.


	2. Chapter 2

AMNERIS

I waved goodbye to my friends, happy that my plan had worked out. They sailed away, waving to me as they pulled down the Nile. Now, I just had to get back before anyone noticed. But first, a recount of what happened…

_I led them out of the cell and motioned for them to wait. I took the keys out of the lock and put it on the floor next to the guard, highlighting the bottle of wine. I left the door open and grabbed the torch again. I stepped onto the stairs, and they fell in lightly behind me. _

_ I opened the door to my chambers. Radames began to speak, but I cut him off. "Shh," I whispered. They came in and I closed the door softly behind me. I opened a door and stepped out, motioning for them to follow. They did, and we stepped out into my courtyard. I walked down the path that I knew so well, and quietly swung a gate open. _

_ They followed me through the yard and down to the docks–by a way no one knew of. I began untying the rope that held my ship, but Radames stopped me. _

_ "We can take mine," he whispered. I nodded, realizing that his way would probably be better. We moved silently a few ships over, to where his stood docked. They boarded; the supplies were in the storeroom. _

_ "Come back once I'm Queen," I request. Aida runs down the ramp and hugs me tightly. Radames follows, also embracing me._

_ "Thank you for everything," Aida whispers._

_ "You've done much for us, Princess. I wish there was some way to repay you," Radames says, and his voice cracks. _

_ "The only way to pay me is by staying alive," I tell them, to which they nod. "Goodbye," I say, as they board again. Radames went to the bow and began to steer. I waved at them as the first sights of the oncoming dawn shine in the sky. _

Before I knew it, they were gone. I quietly rushed to my room through the courtyard and abandoned my robe and the torch. I threw myself on my bed and pulled the covers over me just as I hear a sharp rap on the door.

"Princess! The prisoner's have escaped!" I guard says frantically.

"Come in," I call. The guard clumsily opens the door and rushes in.

"I went downstairs for my post of guarding them," he explains. "The door was open and the keys were on the floor, next to a bottle of wine and a drunk guard." he finishes weakly.

"What? Who was the guard? He must be put out of work immediately!" I say; and I am immensely proud of my acting skills.

"I don't know, Princess," the guard says. "We've searched everywhere. The docks, the gardens, the houses. They are nowhere to be found. But the prisoner's ship is gone," he 'informs' me. I nod.

"Bring me a few of your best guards and I will organize a search party for Nubia and surrounding areas," I tell him. I had no intention of actually doing so. He nods and leaves the room.

I smile as I lay in my covers. My work for this night has been done.


	3. Chapter 3

RADAMES

We were sailing north, towards the Mediterranean. I had no idea where we would go once we got there, but that was a problem for later. Aida, more beautiful than ever, stood beside me. She had a look of worry on her face, and I knew what she was thinking about.

"Everything's going to be fine," I assured her. Than, I started to sing a song we both knew so well.

_There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us_

_ And no horizon we shall not pursue._

She joined in now, letting her sweet, soft voice echo across the wind.

_We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us,_

_ I'll put my faith and trust in you._

"I love you, Aida," I told her face to face for the first time. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Where will we go, Radames?" she asked, forcing me to think about it.

"Well," I began. "The Gods love Nubia…" I let the sentence hang. Aida grinned; and I knew I'd made her happy.

"Double around and head for Nubia?" she asked. I nodded; we'd turn around in a few days, once I was sure Amneris was Queen.

"I can be your guide?"

"Of course." I stroked her cheek, remembering days long ago when things were more complicated. Aida seemed to be lost in thought. Than, she gasped and spoke.

"Did it ever occur to you, Radames, that you were going to be Pharaoh of Egypt, and now, you can be King of Nubia?" she asked. I frowned; I hadn't thought of that. That she was thinking of our imminent (I was sure of it) marriage.

"No," I answered honestly. "I didn't." But I did now, and these were the happiest thoughts of my entire life.


	4. Chapter 4

AMNERIS

"I can't do it," I muttered, though I knew that I could somewhere in my heart. My handmaiden stopped tightening my corset and stood to look at me. She put her hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.

"Princess Amneris–you _can _do it. You've spent half your life depending on someone else to do the work for you, but in the past months, you've grown more than I've ever seen you do. You'll be a great ruler," she finished.

"Thank you," I told her, and she nodded. She bent down and smoothed my skirts. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'd dreamed of this day for years. I always knew it would come, but now that it was actually here, I wasn't ready. I sighed,

My chambermaid placed a small, silver tiara on my head. I had to admit, I looked very good. I was dressed in red and silver robes that flowed elegantly down my body. My tiara was to be taken from me today; replaced with the Crown of Egypt.

"Your Highness, it is time," a voice whispers. I turn to see my father's secretary standing in the door. I nod and follow him, leaving a trail of faithful handmaids behind me. The walk to the throne room was longer than it has been in my entire life. I was told to wait outside of the door; which I did. Music started, and soon, as the applause died down, my father spoke. I was worried for him; he moved the date forward so that he would be able to attend.

"May I present your Princess, Amneris!" he shouted. Applause started up again, and the doors in front of me were thrown open. I quickly composed myself and walked in, smiling and waving. At last, I reached the place where my father stood waiting. I knelt down in front of him, as he began to talk again.

He did a quick biography of me–skipping everything that had to do with Radames or Aida. I sighed inwardly; I missed them. My father took the red crown off of his head and placed it above mine. The audience was silent.

"Stand, Amneris, Queen of Egypt!" I stood, and my head fit perfectly into the crown. Claps came from the audience, and as was the custom **(I JUST MADE THIS UP) **I turned to my left and began to walk away. It was going to be a long night, I thought to myself. I didn't think I would be so right.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry it's been a while; I've been busy since school started. I hope you like this chapter,**

RADAMES

We arrived in Nubia about three days later. Rumors had spread of the Pharaoh's death, which meant Amneris was the Queen. We sailed the Nile through Nubia to the palace. I docked and we left the ship. People whispered and pointed as I put my arm around Aida's waist and led her to the large doors. She took a deep breath and looked at me. She looked a little nervous. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded and pulled the doors open. The corridor we entered into was brightly lit and embellished beautifully. Every once in a while, Aida would point something out to me.

"That's my bedroom," she said. I looked at the door; it didn't seem special. I didn't have a chance to look further, however, for Aida pulled me away. Occasionally we would pass a servant or noble who would greet her and stare at me. Finally, we made it to the throne room, which was in the middle of the palace.

Aida opened the grand doors this time and I followed her in. There was a gold and red carpet leading to the throne in the back of the room. Amonosro sat in the chief throne, two were empty behind him. Aida ran to the edge of the steps and bowed before her father. I did likewise. He stood and held out his hand to his daughter. She stood, and he offered his hand to me. I was surprised, but took it. He motioned for his servants to leave the room, which they did.

"You're alive," he whispered to his daughter. She smiled.

"Yes, Father, I'm alive." She hugged him fiercely. They broke apart and Amonosro looked at me.

"You brought her back to me. I am eternally grateful," and he hugged me as well, all bitterness forgotten. We broke apart after a couple of seconds, and I stood next to Aida once again. Ignoring formality, the King did not return to his throne but stood with us.

"Father, you know what I ask of you," Aida began. The King nodded. He was silent for a moment.

"You take good care of her," he commanded me.

"Of course, sir," I replied. He grinned, as did Aida.

"We'll talk about the details of the ceremony later, I have business to do," he said, and sat back down on his throne. Understanding us to be dismissed, my love and I exited the room. We walked down the same corridor we had previously until we were about a fourth of the way to the front entrance. Unexpectedly, Aida pulled me into a doorway. But there was no door.

"Wh–" I began, but she put her fingers to my lips. She pushed on the wall and it moved. We slipped inside and it closed tightly behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I wanted to show you my favorite place." She took my hand and led me down the dim hall. Eventually, we were able to see a sliver of light. Before I knew it, we were outside. Orange and yellow flowers were all around us and there was a single bench next to a stone wall. I looked up; we appeared to be in a courtyard.

"No one knows about this place," Aida whispered. "My mother had it built for me before she died. Not even my father knows."

She took my hand once again and we sat on the bench. A white butterfly was circling around us and landed on Aida's hand. She smiled and stroked it's silky wing. It flew off, and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Radames," she whispered. I didn't reply, but leaned down and kissed her. I could have lived in that moment forever, but it was not to be. The sun was nearing the horizon and Aida once again led me into the dimly lit hall.

"We're expected to dine with my father," she explained. I sighed, yet followed her. We stepped out of the doorway that appeared to anyone else to be a solid wall. No one saw us, and Aida led the way to the Grand Hall, where we would eat.

On the way, I saw a small boy, most likely a noble. He stared at my face and I at his. It was a face I'd never thought I'd see again, much less likely here. It was the face of the slave I'd cared for, the spitting image of Mereb.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I have been immensely busy. Expect another chapter by Friday, though!**

AMNERIS

My father is dead. Now everyone I love is taken from me. But I cannot leave, for I am Queen and must stay strong.

"Father?" I whisper, but expect no answer. I receive none and my voice echoes throughout the chamber. I feel as though my entire life is lost. My childhood "friends" refuse to speak to me now that I'm queen. My once betrothed is in Nubia somewhere with my best friend. And my father... I am not permitted to visit his pyramid. Eventually, I drift off into a troubled sleep.

RADAMES

"Amun?" I asked, remembering the name that Mereb had spoken to me of so often. The small boy nodded. I looked back at him as I walked with my love to the Grand Hall. The doors were opened for us and we took our seats. Aida sat on the right hand of her father, I sat on the left. The rest of the table was filled with the castle's nobility. I felt strangely out of place there, but maybe that was because my mind was on Mereb.

At last, dinner was cleared and we were given the option to leave, which we did. Aida pulled my hand, leading me to a seat in the long corridor. We both sat, and she leaned her head onto my shoulder. After a little bit, she spoke.

"My father sent me a message detailing possible dates for the wedding," she said. I nodded, but she did not elaborate further.

"Do you think the princess is Queen yet?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. She sighed and I could guess what was on her mind easily.

"Thinking about her losses?" I asked. Aida nodded. I too felt bad for the princess, but there was nothing I had the power to do about it. Soon, she fell asleep. I could hear her breathing deeply as I stroked her face.

"I love you, Aida," I said. I stood and picked her up, walking slowly to her bedchamber. The door opened easily and I stepped inside, laying her on her bed. I kissed here forehead as I did so than turned to leave. I shut the door quietly behind me and looked at the deserted corridor. Tonight, my mission was to find Amun and tell him of Mereb.


	7. Author's Note

This is just me talking, so skip over if you'd like.

I am sorry for the confusion. When I said new chapter(s) by Friday, I meant today. I have not yet written them and probably will not get a chance to as I barely have time to write this to you. I'm sorry for raising your hopes and then crumbling them… :)


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

** I am terribly sorry for my months of not writing. I have had numerous and extreme health problems, but I am now on the way to recovery. I know the chapter is short, because I really don't feel well.**

RADAMES

I ventured outside of the palace walls, heading towards the town. Most of the house's lights were off, but one far down the road was brightly lit. I started in that direction, hoping that it was the place where I needed to go. As I arrived and knocked on the door, it was indeed Amun who answered.

"I need to tell you something of your elder brother, Mereb."

AMNERIS

"Queen Amneris! Urgent news has been found!" The guard rushed in, stopping at the foot of my throne to bow. I gestured for him to arise.

"Tell me what you have heard," I told him.

"The traitors, Radames and Aida have been located. They are in Nubia," the guard paused for a little bit, obviously waiting for a reply. I didn't know what to say. Finally, I decided on something.

"Prepare my ship. A crew of twenty ought to be sufficient, I travel to Nubia tonight."

RADAMES

How did he, how did they forgive me? Mereb's death, his heartache, everything was my fault. Where do I go from here?


	9. Notice

To everyone– I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I keep meaning to, but it never happens. I regret to say that I don't have the time to submit, even tonight. I'm currently involved in a musical and studies, as well as other things. I promise that I will update, but I don't know when.


	10. Chapter 8

AMNERIS

Nubia is beautiful. Just as Aida once told me, as I imprisoned her from the place she loved. The place I thought I despised. As I walked upon the fertile beach, I wondered why no one was opposing me. In fact, I saw no one but my immediate crew.

"Stay aboard the boat. I can handle this," I told them. The guards looked hesitant.

"Your highness…"

"I'll be fine." With a determined look, I walked to the palace, where I was sure I'd see my friends.

RADAMES

All I could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful, clothed in white. Here she was, my beautiful bride. No wonder she did not elaborate on the wedding last night when she mentioned it…

After my initial shock at hearing I was getting married today, I grinned. I spun Aida in my arms and kissed her, making her laugh. Her laugh is lovely. But now, during the ceremony, her face is composed. As is mine.

"I do," Aida whispers, snapping me back into reality. The priest now turns to me.

"Radames, do you–" his words were cut off as a messenger ran into the room, looking frantic. He quickly bowed.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. A ship has been seen on the beach. Full of Egyptians. Many of them have gone ashore already. We have reason to believe that they are coming, even as we speak." A collective gasp was heard. Aida was pushed back by her maidens, and a guard was placed in front of her. The priest looked about, than sat down. I drew my sword just as the door burst open.

AMNERIS

I knew I had made a mistake as soon as I opened the door. I saw that there was some kind of ceremony going on, and only as I saw the priest did I realize that this was a wedding. Oops.

RADAMES

"Amneris? How? Why?" I was as puzzled as I'm sure I looked. Even Aida lost her composure. I sheathed my sword.

AMNERIS

"Really, Radames, you didn't think I'd miss my best friend's wedding, did you?" I said, hoping this was enough to cover up for my mistake. To illustrate this, I took a seat near the front row and gestured for the priest to get on with the proceedings. He did so.

RADAMES

I lifted her veil, only to be overcome by her sparkling eyes. I leaned in to kiss her, which I did. The kiss was marvelous. As we broke apart, we were both noticeably grinning. I looked to the crowd, and motioned for Amneris to join us. She is a queen, after all. She stepped forward, reddening a bit. As she reached us, I whispered to her.

"You didn't come for the wedding, did you?" Her reaction to this was a small smile.

"I'm afraid not, though it has been a pleasant distraction from reality. If I will be permitted for dinner, I will tell you all about it. With Aida and the King, of course."

I grinned and held Aida close to me. I could feel her chest moving as she breathed.

"Of course you will be permitted," Aida said to Amneris with a smile. She wiggled out of my grip and reached forward to hug the Egyptian Queen. When she looked back up at me, I felt true happiness for the first time. My Aida.

**Sorry it's been a while. I promise to write at least once a week, now that school's out.**


	11. Chapter 9

AMNERIS

"Queen Amneris, please tell us why you have come," the King of Nubia asked me. I was silent for a moment.

"Aida and Radames were seen and recognized. In Egypt, we kill traitors on sight. No offense. I came before someone did take action, to negotiate. " The whole table was silent as the King pondered my words. "I don't want them to die any more than you do," I added.

"Of course."

"I think that there will be a way to work something out. Zoser, of course, was the main traitor, and has already been dealt with. While his crimes were unpardonable, Radames and Aida may be liable for lesser punishment."

"Queen Amneris, I realize that Egypt views what they did as a crime. However, they are in Nubia now. Egyptian law does not apply here."

"Whether it applies here or not, negotiations are our best course of action."

"That is understandable. What do you think should be done?" I thought for a moment before answering.

"I think that it is high time to end this war." Everyone at the table nodded their agreement.

"Continue," the King said.

"I propose that we form a treaty of peace, and that their crimes will be pardoned as a seal to the treaty. Doing so would ensure their freedom and not set any unwanted precedents to my government," I finished, looking around the table.

"What will the treaty specify?"

"Barriers, trade, and the like."

"We may be able to arrange something." I smiled, and our official negotiations began.

RADAMES

While everyone else at the council was settling the treaty, all I could do was stare at Aida. All my life, I dreaded my marriage to the princess my father chose. Finally, I had found my own.

**I know it's a short one. The next chapter will be very long–but posted in two weeks. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yes, I know. It's been forever. Frankly, I'm surprised I'm updating. I wasn't planning to. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There probably won't be another chapter for a while, but I promise it will come. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed recently, particularly lost-and-trapped. I wasn't sure I was going to continue this story, but I think it has a while left. Please read and review; it makes me happy when people do. Anywho.**

RADAMES

Aida was with her father in the throne room. I was here. In the library. With Amneris. At first, it was a bit uncomfortable. I had, after all, recently left her at the altar to run away with her best friend. Amneris, however, being the regal Queen she was, dealt with the matter cordially. She addressed it outright by congratulating me on my marriage. I could only smile and say thank you. I'm certain that she could see the regret in my eyes that comes with hurting one you've cared about.

"Do you remember the time, when we were kids, when we'd sit by the Nile? We would build sand castles on the beach and wait for the water to rise. We used to love watching the sand as it washed into the river," she said. She was smiling. I nodded; I did remember those days.

"I feel like that sand. Build on what I thought was firm ground, but washing away at the slightest provocation. A world that was there suddenly disappeared. But, you know what?"

"What?"

"It feels nice. It's a blank piece of papyrus. Something I can create–by myself this time. It's already started. Me, coming here, making a treaty with the King. I'm changing something. This war has lasted generations. We're writing history. Together. But together the way it should always have been. As friends. " She smiled. I smiled and nodded.

"You're an amazing woman, Queen Amneris," I said. She laughed.

"Come, we have another meeting with the Council." We left the library and walked down a long corridor. We entered the council room. I sat next to Aida, and Amneris sat next to the King. A scribe placed a large papyrus scroll before them; it was the treaty. The King had a pen in his hand, nearly touching the paper, when Amneris spoke.

"Wait. We can't sign this," she said. It was silent. Everyone stared at her. "It's incomplete."

"Meaning?" the King asked. Amneris traced her finger along a large map of Egypt and Nubia.

"What good is a treaty if no one benefits from it? The wealth of both our countries was disrupted when the Hyksos invaded. The trade routes were broken. I propose reestablishing the old ones and adding new ones," she pointed, "here. We can add a column north through Palestine and Mesopatamia. That will initiate more trade between us and the Syrians, Babylonians, Persians, and Israel. We can export our silks, minerals, and wood. Thus doing will create a wealth in Egypt, and Nubia, as has never before been seen."

The King considered her words, then spoke. "That is an excellent idea, Queen Amneris. However, there are the Arabians to the East. We can't simply start a trade route without protecting the roads. Without it, the goods will never reach us or those to whom we trade. And once our kingdoms are wealthy, the Arabs may well wish to invade."

"Egypt has a standing army of thousands. Perhaps we could post guards on the road. We could also have a protection unit to the east–I'm sure Radames could take care of that one, yes?" She asked, looking at me. I nodded and then spoke.

"The road guards could easily be stationed. We can send embassies to Jordan, Israel, and perhaps even Perisa to get permission to build bases in their largest cities. The guards could be stationed along them and trade in shifts. As for the eastern border, it would have to be well protected. A fleet of ships would also be beneficial if the Arabs decide to invade–we could head them off in the Red Sea. We can't just take our force from the north and west, though. We would have to spread ourselves pretty evenly. If we could create an intelligence network, that runs the whole perimeter of our borders, it would be easy to restation and change as needed."

Amneris and the King both nodded. They agreed on the embassies and border disputes, as well as the trade, intelligence, and army networks. At last, it was time to sign the treaty. The King signed, followed a second later by Amneris. What surprised me, however, was that they turned to Aida and I and offered us each a pen. Aida smiled at me and placed her signature beneath that of her father. I did likewise, beneath Amneris'. Amneris stood. She and the King shook hands.

"A unit of our army will be sent within the month, as will a small fleet of ships," Amneris said. The King nodded.

"I will likewise dispatch an embassy to join your ambassadors in Egypt. They will bring a copy of the treaty." Amneris nodded. She walked to Aida and whispered something in her ear, embracing her for a moment afterward. She then walked to me.

"Goodbye, Radames. Thank you." She also embraced me. A moment later, she was walking out of the room, preparing to board her ship and return to Egypt.

"Amneris," I said. She turned. "Godspeed." She smiled and nodded. We watched from the palace as she boarded the ship. It sailed down the Nile, and we were left alone. The King broke the silence.

"She will hail a reign of prosperity for the kingdoms of the Nile." I believe him. But she was right–we will do it together, like it should be.


End file.
